


MistleFOE

by keepitdreamin



Series: A Sam/Bucky Christmas [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: It had all started when Bucky and Clint had ended up underneath the mistletoe. "I'm not kissing you," Bucky had said flatly. "But I will fight you."Clint had shrugged and set aside his bee. "Cool. Mistle-FOE."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://edens-blog.tumblr.com/post/134930895369/fun-christmas-idea) Tumblr post.
> 
> So update on this series, due to school & medical related reasons, I might not actually post all 25 by Christmas :( I still want to DO 25 though so there may be some posted after Christmas/in January.

"I'm just going to say once again that I think this is ridiculous."

"Heard you the first dozen times Wilson."

"And yet something makes me think you haven't been listening." Sam took a long drink of his eggnog and leaned against the couch, watching as Nat took off her rings and Bucky tied back his hair, ready to fight.

 

It had all started when Bucky and Clint had ended up underneath the mistletoe. "I'm not kissing you," Bucky had said flatly. "But I will fight you."

Clint had shrugged and set aside his bee. "Cool. Mistle-FOE."

"This is dumb," Sam had said from a 'safe' distance away in the kitchen.

"5 dollars on Clint," Natasha had said after taking a sip from her glass (Sam's pretty sure it's just vodka).

"You're on."

5 minutes and a broken table later, Bucky was declared the winner.

 

Natasha is called as winner this time and Sam smiles smugly as Steve pays up.

-

Sam is discussing the finer points of hand to hand aerial combat with Bucky when Natasha yells across the room, "Yo Wilson! Look up!"

Sam and Bucky both look up to where a sprig of mistletoe is fixed to the ceiling above their heads. Sam rolls his eyes and Bucky grins. "Come on, you know the rules."

"I really don't," Sam says as he puts his glass down. "You made up this game 3 hours ago."

"Yeah well," Bucky says as he rolls up his sleeves, "you'll figure it out."

Sam hums in consideration as Bucky settles into a fighting stance, then quickly, he steps forward and presses a kiss to Bucky's lips. He steps back and grins at Buckys shocked/surprised expression and picks up his glass again. "Think I win."

Bucky wets his lips and when he looks back at Sam it's with challenge and happiness. "Rematch."

 

It's a few minutes later before someone ( _Clint)_ yells, "Get a room!"

"Good idea," Bucky says as he breaks away, only to grab Sam's wrist and drag him out.

The last thing Sam hears before 'a room' becomes his only priority is Natasha cursing in Russian and Steve cheerily saying, "Can't believe you thought they'd last till  _New Years."_

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 7 this morning actually feeling rested??? and this was written.


End file.
